Her Worst Nightmare
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: Sully took Brian and Katie into the woods to go swimming, but they never return. What happened? Are they ok? Takes place when Katie is a toddler. Please read and review. Now complete! Epilogue chapter added upon request of a reviewer.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. I wanted to write about something tragic. Hopefully it's not too tragic for people to not read it. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Nightmares Coming True

She paced back and forth, wondering where they could possibly be. He said he'd be back for supper.

Sully had taken Brian and Katie out into the woods, where he'd found a spot where they could swim around for a while.

"He said he'd be back!"

"It's alright ma," Colleen stood up. "I'm sure they're just having so much fun that they forgot to come home,"

"But it's dark out!" she argued. "Sully would never allow himself to lose track of time like that!"

"It's alright Ma," Colleen put her had on her shoulder. The truth was she had no idea where they could be either. "They'll be home soon,"

"But you said that hours ago!" Michaela sat down in her armchair. "Oh I'm just being silly. What could have possibly happened?"

Even still, she was worried. Every minute she came up with a new excuse as to why they weren't home yet, but every minute she knew she was lying to herself.

Supper had been cold for quite some time when Colleen came downstairs, biting her lip with nervousness. "Ma, are you gonna go to bed?"

"How can I sleep?" she rose slowly. "What has happened Colleen?"

"Maybe we should go into town, and see if anybody knows anything,"

"Perhaps we should,"

They quickly got into the wagon and rode into town. Everyone was well on their way to getting to bed when they arrived. Michaela franticly knocked on every door, asked everybody she saw, but nobody had seen her family since they left for the woods. What could have happened?

Matthew got together a small search party and they all rode out. Michaela had wanted to go, but they insisted that she stayed behind with Colleen, in case there was something dangerous in the woods that had caused their disappearance. As she watched them ride away, she felt her heart pounding inside her chest, ready to burst.

"They're gonna be fine ma," Colleen wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother. "They probably just..." her voice faded away, for she couldn't think of any reason why they weren't home yet, not any reason that any of them would want to imagine.

They stayed awake in the clinic all night, not being able to sleep.

"Ma, you really should get some sleep,"

"But...I haven't put Katie to bed yet.."

"Ma?" Colleen was genuinly worried about her mother.

Michaela rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. Maybe if she went to sleep she could escape from this nightmare.

* * *

Michaela's head rose to sunlight, and Colleen was staring out the window, her eyes puffy and red.

"They're not back yet...are they?" Michaela choked out.

"Ma..." Colleen turned to her. The seriousness in her voice shook Michaela with tremors of terror. "The search party came back...and...they found Brian's hat...and there..." she sniffled, swallowing back a torrent of tears. "Ma don't be upset, because it could mean so many different things..."

"What's the matter Colleen?" she snapped.

"...there was blood on his hat Ma," she blubbered. She looked up at Michaela, who was frozen in her spot. "But that could just mean that...they shot an animal and it got...excuse me..." Colleen ran up to the recovery rooms.

Michaela's heart stopped. Her throat closed up. She couldn't breathe. Her body had frozen. She couldn't move. But his hat could have just been dropped, and an animal had bled on it. Or...or...

She was out of ideas. She sank back into her chair, and a sob escaped her mouth.

* * *

Colleen sat on the bed in the recovery room, holding back more tears. How had this happened? Her little brother, her little sister, and her father were missing in the woods. Her little brother's hat was found, covered in blood. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. She couldn't believe that this was really true. Suddenly she heard a pitiful sound coming from downstairs. She went downstairs and peered around the corner. Michaela was sitting at her desk, sobbing quietly. Colleen turned around and ran back upstairs. The sight of her mother so distraught was too much for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if this is taking so long. I was in a play over the weekend, then I was at a sleepover, then the fourth of July...but anyway this is kind of a short chapter. Sorry if there was any confusion before I was having technical difficulties. Please read and review! _

* * *

Michaela sat on her bed, and traced the outline of Katie's bonnet. She could almost picture her angelic face in it. She drew a shaky breath, and put it away. It had been three days since she'd seen them. Three days since they went missing. She put her head on her pillow and felt a tear slip out of her eye.

"Ma?" Colleen poked her head in the door. She wasn't going back to school until they were safe at home, or at least until Michaela was able to take care of herself again without falling apart. "You really should eat something, you haven't eaten in days," she entered the room with a plate of food.

"I'm not hungry,"

"You have to keep your strength up-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" she snapped angrily. "I'm not hungry...just leave me alone," she said more calmly.  
Colleen nodded slowly and ran away. She couldn't take it anymore. She went into her room and collapsed on her bed. It was hopeless. They would never come home. They were gone. She would never see them again. She let the tears fall, streaming down her face in waterfalls. Her little brother and sister, gone. Her father, gone. She wanted to hold Katie in her arms and hear her laughter, one more time. She wanted Brian to laugh at her for something, one more time. She wanted to see her ma happy, one more time.

* * *

Colleen dashed out of the room, and Michaela instantly regretted snapping at her like that. She wanted to run and tell her that it was going to be alright. But she couldn't. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She told herself over and over that they would be alright. That they would come home. She had to have some hope, or else there would be no point in living anymore. She got up slowly and went to Colleen's room.

"Colleen?"

Colleen quickly picked up her head, wiped her eyes, and sniffled. "Yes, Ma?"

"I'm sorry...that I snapped at you like that...it's just that...this is hard for me. And it's hard for you too. I didn't realize...I'm sorry...I-"

Suddenly Colleen reached up and threw her arms around her. Michaela sat there for a second, then she put her arms around Colleen. Colleen was crying on her shoulder, and Michaela stroked her hair.

"It's alright Colleen. They'll come home, I know they will. It's alright,"

They stayed in that embrace for longer than any of them could remember.

* * *

"Come on Sully, you gotta get up!" Brian pushed him. "Sully!"

"Papa! Papa!" Katie cried over and over.

Katie screamed as the big ominous shape rose over them.

"SULLY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Three days earlier:_**

"Are we almost there?" Brian asked, again.

"We'll be there soon," Sully repeated.

They walked through the woods, looking for the spot that Sully had described. The sun shone through the treetops, blocked from Brian's face by his hat. The calm and quiet of the woods surrounded them, and Brian felt happy and safe. Katie reached over from Sully's arms and tried to pull Brian's hat off.

"Hey!" Brian laughed. "What are you doing?"

Katie giggled as Brian held his hand on his hat so that she couldn't pull it off.

"Here we are," Sully gestured towards the little pond. The crystal clear water sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow," Brian smiled.

Soon enough they were all in the cool water. Sully was holding Katie tightly so she couldn't drown. All day long they splashed and played, having a good time together, as a family.

Later in the day, Sully gazed up at the sky. "It's getting late, we should leave now if we're gonna be home for supper,"

Reluctantly, Brian got out of the water. Katie sat in the shallow water and splashed with her clumsy little hands.

"Come on Katie," Sully picked her up out of the water.

"No," Katie reached for the water. "Water!"

"Don't you wanna see your ma, and Colleen?" Sully coaxed her.

"Mama!" Katie smiled brightly.

Soon they were all packed up and ready to leave. They began the walk back to the homestead. They were almost a quarter of the way there, when they heard it.

"What was that?" Brian looked up at his Pa, with worried eyes.

"It was just an animal," Sully looked around.

"Sounds like a big animal," Brian shuddered.

"Don't worry about it," They continued walking. Katie was falling asleep on Sully's shoulder. Then all of a sudden, the leaves rustled again.

"It sounds closer now," Brian knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe whatever, or whoever it was, was looking for them.

"Brian, calm down, they probably just -" then he felt something pointed against his back, and heard the all too familiar click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

Brian whirled around and gasped.

A slow, raspy voice ordered, "Don't move a muscle,"

* * *

**_Five days later:_**

Michaela rose to yet another sunny day. How ironic it was, that the sun shone so happily every day, and here she was, saddened by everything she saw. The bed that Sully made, the bonnet that Katie wore, the fishing pole that Brian used so often. As if in a trance, she dressed, combed her hair and braided it. Then she walked downstairs to start on breakfast for her and Colleen. Just her and Colleen. Nobody else. When she walked downstairs she looked at the rug in front of the fireplace. She remembered sitting in the armchair watching Katie play there…her eyes filled with tears, and she collapsed on the stairs. She sat there in a mess of tears.

Colleen heard the crying and went to the stairs in her nightclothes. Her heart sank. She hated seeing her normally happy mother so depressed. She didn't know what to do. If she interrupted her, she might get even more upset, or become angry.

"Colleen?"

Colleen rushed down the stairs and met her on the bottom step. "Yes ma?"

"What if they don't come back?" she looked at Colleen with such a terrified expression that it frightened her. "What am I going to do?"

"Ma, you can't think like that -"

"But I can't help it!" she shouted, letting more tears fall. "Sully…he's my whole life Colleen…what will I do? Brian and Katie are so young…Katie is practically still a baby! She's my baby…'

"Ma…it's going to be alright," Colleen out her hand on her shoulder and swallowed back tears. "They're going to come home, you said so yourself just the other night,"

"I know, but what if they don't?"

"They will," Colleen embraced her mother, and Michaela rubbed Colleen's hand gently.

"Promise me you'll never leave me,"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't leave me…that you'll stay with me forever? So I'll know you're safe…so I'm not alone?"

Colleen thought about what she had just said. Then she thought about Andrew. She couldn't marry him. Her mother needed her. She couldn't leave her. She wouldn't eat if Colleen wasn't around. She could hurt herself. She would be lonely…

"I promise," Colleen kissed Michaela's head. "I promise…" She quickly wiped away the tears that had almost spilled over. Her mother was so strong…but now here she was begging Colleen not to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sully stood there frozen with fear. He brought Katie closer to him. Brian was staring at the man with fearful eyes. His face was grubby with facial hair. His icy green eyes seemed to pierce right through Brian.

"Don't move a muscle," he ordered.

They all stood stock still.

"Now, put down the baby,"

"What?" Sully choked out. He wanted him to put his daughter down, so she was free for him to grab?

"Put the baby down," his voice stayed raspy and steady.

"No,"

"Excuse me?" he pressed the gun harder into his back.

"I said no," Sully repeated firmly. "You can't touch her,"

"I'm warning you…" he pressed the gun into Sully harder still. "You put that kid down or I'll _make sure _you do. Got it?"

"Pa?" Brian's eyes darted back and forth from the gun to Sully and Katie's heads.

"Shut up!" the man snapped. "Now you got one more chance. You give me that kid or I'll bust your spine,"

Sully looked Brian straight in the eye, and in those crucial moments, Brian knew what he had to do. Brian's breaths became short and quick. He had never been so nervous in his life. Katie and his life depended on this one instant. Sully slowly lowered Katie to the ground, and Brian lunged over, grabbed Katie by her torso, and ran.

"Run Brian! Don't look back no matter what!" Sully hollered.

Brian kept his face forward, as bullets flew past him. He heard a single last gunshot and someone crying out in pain. Brian whimpered and felt tears fly across his face.

Katie looked over Brian's shoulder and watched a figure fall to the ground. She reached out her little hands towards it. "Papa…"

* * *

Michaela sat staring into the fire. Seven days. A whole week. She could hardly stand it anymore.

"Ma?" Colleen was standing by the front door. "I need to go to town to get -"

"No!" Michaela suddenly snapped.

"But Ma I need to -"

"No!" she stood up her face full of worry. "You can't leave!"

"Don't worry Ma," Colleen forced her tears far into the back of her head. "I'm gonna come back,"

"But what if something happens? What if…if..."

"Ma," Colleen firmly placed her hand on Michaela's shoulders. "I'll come back. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to me. Alright? I'm coming home. I promise,"

"Alright…just be careful," Michaela sat back down.

"I will," Colleen went outside, and then rushed away upon hearing heavy sobs coming from inside.

When she arrived in town, Matthew came to her horse quickly.

"Any news yet?" Colleen asked hopefully.

"No…" Matthew helped Colleen down off her horse.

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off.

"How's she doing?" Matthew asked nervously.

Colleen took a deep, unsteady breath. "Not so good…she breaks down and cries every day…sometimes for hours. Today…she wouldn't let me leave the house…because she was afraid I wouldn't come back…"

Matthew didn't know what to say. He watched as his little sister filled with tears. He unsteadily wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His heart broke as he felt Colleen shake and shiver with waves of tears. He felt so helpless. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"I just can't stand to see her like that…I can't stand waking up every morning not hearing Brian or Katie laugh…I can't stand it Matthew!"

Since they were practically in the middle of town, a small crowd had gathered around them. Matthew tried to be strong for Colleen and in front of all these people, but even still, he felt a tear roll down his cheek, as he thought of Michaela going days without smiling. He thought of his little brother and sister suddenly disappearing from his life. Then he pushed the feelings away and placed his hands on Colleen's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"We're going to find them Colleen," he kissed her forehead. "I promise you,"

The crowd quickly dispersed, shaking their heads and quietly murmuring to each other.

"Such a shame, those children were so sweet…"

"Poor Michaela…"

"Sully was a fine man…"

Colleen pulled herself together and walked to the general store.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all! This chapter isn't very good...at least i don't think so. Sorry all my chapters are so short...im not a long chapter person...anyway thanks for sticking with me! Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Brian sat huddled behind a large tree, holding Katie close to him. He had no idea where he was, and no idea how to get back to town, and it was almost pitch black outside. The footsteps were coming closer, and Katie made a small noise. Brian tried to quiet her, but it was too late. A man jumped out from the other side of the tree. Brian gasped.

"Sully!" he exclaimed with joy. "I thought…"

"I know, I'm fine," He took Katie from Brian. "Are you alright?"

Brian nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here,"

They traveled off the path, so they would be harder to follow. "It's getting late. We should rest somewhere," Sully found a circle of trees where they could conceal themselves well. "We'll sleep in here for the night, and we'll head back to town tomorrow morning,"

"Sully?" Brian still didn't understand something.

"Yes Brian?"

"If it wasn't you who was screaming when the gun fired, then who was it?"

"It was that man," Sully explained.

"So then why're we still hiding?"

"I don't think he's really dead," Sully's blue eyes were clouded with worry. "He's a kidnapper. He wants you and Katie, and he won't stop till he gets what he wants,"

"But why? What did me and Katie ever do to him?" Brian was now frightened that there was someone out there looking for him and his little sister.

"I don't know…no one will ever know," Sully thought for a while, then said, "You should get some sleep, we got a lot of walking to do tomorrow,"

Brian nodded and tried to sleep, but he knew he never could, knowing there was someone out there trying to kidnap him.

Early the next morning, Brian sat up straight, hearing a noise. "Sully!" he whispered fiercely, shaking Sully awake. "I heard something!"

Sully sat up slowly, and listened closely. "I did too," he sprang up, grabbing Katie as he did. "It's coming from that way,"

"Isn't town that way?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, and if we're gonna get away from him, we better get deeper into the woods. He knows we're probably going back to town," Sully led them out of the trees quickly. "Follow me, quickly and quietly,"

They ran silently away from the noise, and when they were sure they were far away from it, they sat down behind another tree and tried to catch their breath. Katie was getting restless, for she was hungry and tired, and she hadn't seen her mother for quite some time.

"It's ok Katie," Sully tried to quiet her.

"I wish…" Brian looked at Katie. "I wish that we could let Ma know that we're ok…so that she doesn't worry…"

Sully looked down at the ground, trying not to look too worried in front of Brian. "I do too. I can only think of how worried she is…"

* * *

Colleen and Matthew were returning from town. Matthew was going to live with Michaela and Colleen in the homestead, until Sully and the children were found. If they were found.

They walked through the door and saw that Michaela was still sitting in her chair by the fire. She looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello Doctor Mike," Matthew smiled at her.

"Hello Matthew," she tried to force a smile, but could not bring herself to do it.

"Matthew going to live here with us," Colleen explained. "Until Sully comes back,"

Michaela cringed at the sound of his name. She nodded, and went back to staring at the fire.

Colleen looked at Matthew, and he looked into her eyes, now understanding how bad this truly was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all! I'm so sorry I am taking so long to write this, it's just sometimes i run out of ideas, and i need time to think, and sometimes im not home and sometimes i have things to do, and everything just gets confusing. i am sorry if im keeping you in agony wondering about sully and the children, but that's the point of this story...usually when people go missing there's a lot of suspense involved... anyway thanks for sticking with me i know its hard! Enjoy! I will get up new chapter as soon as i possibly can! :) Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Sully and Brian quietly crept through the woods, hoping to escape from the man who always seemed to find them. They had been hiding for two days now, and he had always found them. Sully was starting to be unsure of everything, where the nearest town was, where they would find food, if his children were safe...

Then they heard footsteps again. "Sully!" Brian whispered, with fear racking through his body.

The shot rang out and echoed through the forest.

"SULLY!" Brian scrambled down to the ground and felt the blood trickling out of Sully's leg. "Come on Sully, you gotta get up!" Brian pushed him. "Sully!" It was pointless. He was in too much pain to move anything.

"Papa! Papa!" Katie cried over and over.  
Katie screamed as the big ominous shape rose over them.

"SULLY!"

The man pointed the gun at Brian. "Grab the baby and come with me,"

"No!" Brian stood there. "You help him right now!"

"Excuse me?" the man took another step towards him.

"Y-you heard me," Brian stuttered, trying to hide his fear. "You help my pa, or I'm not going,"

"Yes you are!" the man pulled on Brian's hair and dragged him into the trees.

"No! Please!" Brian kicked and tried to pull himself out of his grasp. "Please let me go! SULLY! PA!"

"Shut up you!" the man snapped.

"No!" Brian got free and tried to run, bit the man hit him on the head with the butt of his gun, and Brian collapsed on the ground.

Sully could barely see, for the pain was almost blinding. He saw Brian trying to get away, but then he collapsed. The man grabbed a screaming Katie, and dragging Brian away, disappeared into the darkness.

"No..." Sully mumbled before becoming unconscious from pain.

* * *

Michaela was lying in bed, not wanting to leave the dream she was having. Sully was holding her, and they were smiling at little Katie, who was sitting with Brian, giggling wildly at something...

The light hit her face, and it intruded her dreams, and forced her out of the happiness that existed so shortly. She just lay there for a moment, hoping maybe he'd be there, and he would wrap his arms around her and tell her that the past week had only been a nightmare, that he was there...he would protect her...

She turned over with a warm smile, but was greeted coldly by only untouched pillows. Her smile slowly faded, as the horror of the week came rushing back to her. She wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to escape her living hell...to live in her dreams...

"Ma?" Colleen entered slowly with a tray of food. "I got you breakfast,"

"Thank you, Colleen," She dismissed the tray, not able to eat anything.

Colleen sat on the edge of the bed. "When I was in town yesterday, Miss Dorothy wanted to come and see you. Would it be alright if she came?"

"Yes...of course..." her voice sounded far off, in some other place.

"Alright," Colleen got up. "I'll go get her,"

"Be careful!" Michaela added quickly, and desperately.

"I will," Colleen choked out. She dashed away. She pushed her feelings aside. She had to be there for her mother. She couldn't start crying in front of her again.

"Where you going?" Matthew asked as Colleen walked out the door.

"To get Miss Dorothy,"

"I'll go," Matthew stepped outside. "I got some things to do in town anyway,"

"Alright," Colleen shut the door. Here she was again, alone with her mother. She could feel the clouds and fog of depression choking her and pushing down on her. She opened a window, hoping to feel some relief, but none came.

Colleen sat alone at the table, pushing around her food. She heard some noises upstairs, and quickly rushed to Michaela's room. She walked through the door to find her mother staring at the bed...that Sully made. She was sobbing terribly.

"It's...it's our anniversary..." she couldn't get out any more words. Colleen slowly walked over, and put unsure arms around her neck. Michaela slowly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Colleen's waist and burying her head in her shoulder. They stood there for who knows how long. The whole while Michaela was sobbing, and Colleen was stroking her hair, telling her it would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Again, sorry this is taking so long. Can't be helped. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter seven

Sully woke in a strange room. He was strangely comfortable in what seemed like a medical clinic. He recognized some of the equipment from Michaela's clinic. Michaela! He had to get back to her. She must be out of her mind with worry. He tried to get up, but fell back down again in pain. He had to get out! He had to get to the children! He had to get them before...before...

He tried once again to get up, but he fell back again. Starting to panic, he began to yell. "Hey! I need help! My kids! They've been taken!" he continued to yell until a man came rushing in the room.

"Are you alright sir?" he fussed over Sully's wound. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Listen to me," Sully's face was dead serious. "My children, my son and my daughter, were kidnapped in the woods, right where you found me. You need to find them. My daughter has blonde hair and is about this tall. The boy is this tall and has brown-blonde hair. Did you hear me?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes!" Sully raised his voice, his temper rising. "You need to find them. I'm not going home to my wife without them both alive. You need to find them,"

"Alright, I'll inform the sheriff," the man took out a notepad and a pen. "Where are you from?"

"Colorado Springs,"

"Your name?"

"Byron Sully,"

"Your wife's and children's names?"

"My wife is Michaela Sully and the children are Katie and Brian," Sully clenched his fists. "Now you better hurry up and find them.

The man hurried outside. Sully lay back, feeling completely useless. He couldn't even help his children in their hour of need.

Colleen was still comforting a sobbing Michaela. She began to feel like a mother, soothing a little child. She stroked her hair and told her over and over that everything was going to be alright.

Then all of a sudden, the front door swung open, and Matthew rushed in.

"Dr. Mike!" he clambered up the stairs. "Dr. Mike! Colleen! A telegram! From a town on the other side of the woods!" he was beaming. "From a doctor...Sully's alive!"

Colleen's face lit up like a candle. Michaela slowly stood up. "You mean...Sully's..."

"He's ok ma!" Colleen beamed. She threw her arms around Michaela.

Michaela laughed, and hugged Colleen back, and torrents of tears of joy flooded out of her. She looked back at Matthew. "The children?"

Matthew's face fell, but only for a moment. He picked up his smile right away, and told Michaela to sit down. "They're fine," he said quickly. He snatched Colleen's arm and dragged her outside. "We'll be right back," He pulled Colleen down the stairs.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Where's Miss Dorothy?"

"Listen," he ignored her question. "Sully is alive, he's in a medical clinic in that town. But the children...now stay calm...I don't want her to hear..."

"Matthew! What happened?" Colleen whispered harshly.

"They...they've been kidnapped..."

"They've WHAT?" Colleen nearly fell over, her face white as sheets.

"Shh!" Matthew grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me,"

"Matthew...Brian...Katie!" she was struggling to get free. "Let me go! Matthew! They're-"

He clamped his hand on her mouth as Michaela appeared from her bedroom. "Is everything alright?"

Matthew released his grip on a now silent Colleen. "Yes everything's fine," Matthew smiled. "I've gotta do something in the barn," Matthew seized Colleen by the wrist and dragged her out to the barn.

She collapsed in his arms in a mess of tears. "Colleen!" Matthew held her up by her shoulders and shook her violently. "Colleen! Listen to me!" she tried as hard as she could to keep her mouth closed. "Listen. Yes, they've been kidnapped. But there are people out there looking for them, right now. And the whole town is going out too. We're gonna find them,"

"But what if you don't?" Colleen pressed her lips together harder.

"We will," he tried to comfort her.

"But what if you don't?" She burst again. "Brian's my little brother...and Katie's my little sister...and..."

"They're my brother and sister too!" Matthew said firmly, his hands still on Colleen's shoulders. "I will find them," he kissed her forehead. "And I'm gonna kill that man..." he added with a distant look on his face.

Matthew left Colleen alone in the barn, and went back in the house. "When can I see them?" Michaela asked as he came inside.

Matthew stopped short. He hadn't thought about this. If she wanted to see them, she thought they'd all be together. "Er...I'm going now, to get them,"

"Alright," she smiled. "Hurry! And be careful!"

Matthew sprinted into the barn, to find Colleen sitting in the corner, hugging her knees. "Get back in the house, she think I'm going to get them from the town. I need you to keep her distracted. Stay happy, and whatever you do, don't let her believe that the kids are still missing,"

"But what if you don't find them by tonight?" a stuffy nosed Colleen asked.

"Just...tell her it's pretty far away," he said quickly from atop his horse. "I gotta go!" he rode off.

"Good luck!" Colleen called down the road. "You'll need it..." she collected herself and entered the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! This story is almost complete. Don't hate me for some sadness, it does get better. Thanks for sticking with me for so long, and if you're interested, read my Fiddler on the Roof fanfiction. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Matthew sat against a tree in defeat. He had been searching for nearly twelve hours, and neither he or the search party had found Brian and Katie yet. He was beginning to lose hope.

"Have you found anything?" Jake rode up near Matthew.

"No," he said flatly.

"Let's keep looking,"

"I can't," Matthew sighed. "We can't keep this up. I've gotta go home and tell Michaela the truth,"

"You do that," Loren huffed. "You go and get your ma, and I'll stay here and keep looking. I'm not going back home until I know those kids are safe,"

"I'll be back soon!" Matthew called as he rode off towards town.

* * *

Colleen set the table and put out the food. All that was left to do was wait. Michaela sat next to Colleen, looking anxiously at the door very often. She was practically jumping out of her seat at every noise she heard from outside. Colleen's heart was pounding inside her chest, ready to burst. It was getting late, and Matthew still wasn't home. Who knows how long the children have been missing for? He would never find them. Colleen wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled.

"Are you alright C-" Michaela stopped short, hearing a noise in the barn. She stood up, and Matthew opened the door.

"Listen," he said, with deathly serious tone.

"Matthew, where-"

"Listen," Matthew walked slowly over to Michaela and placed his hands on her shoulders, to hold her up. "Brian and Katie are missing. They've been kidnapped. We don't know where they are, but we're still looking, and I know we'll find them,"

"K...kidnapped?" her face changed color at once, she shook her head I'm disbelief. "No...no...no!" she tried to wrench herself free. She almost fell to the ground, and Matthew held her up.

"Dr. Mike...Michaela!" he repeated over and over.

Colleen watched in despair as her mother fell to pieces.

* * *

Michaela had insisted that she come with Matthew to find them, and Colleen wanted to come too. They searched and searched by the light of the moon, with no luck. Then...

"Hey! Everyone! Over here!" Jake's voice called.

"Doctor Mike!" Loren called, sounding worried. Michaela ran faster than she ever had, her heart ready to pop out of her chest.

She arrived at the site of the gathering, and pushed her way through the crowd. Colleen was sobbing in Matthew's arm.

Michaela's face whitened and her eyes filled with tears. "Brian!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Please read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 9

"Brian!" Michaela dropped on her knees. He was laying there, practically lifeless. There was blood spilling out of his head. "Brian! Wake up please! Dear God..." she was finding it hard to see through the fog of tears in her eyes. She took out a cloth from her medical bag and wiped his head. The bleeding wasn't that bad...she had seen worse...

"Matthew, go find some water! Colleen, try and stop the bleeding, put a lot of pressure on it!" Michaela dug through her bag for something that could help. There was nothing. He needed to be brought back to the clinic. But he couldn't move in his condition. She would have to ride back and get the things she needed to clean and stitch up the wound. She would have to act fast though.

"I have to go get things from the clinic!" she got atop her horse, and started to ride off.

"I'm going with you, so you don't get lost!" Matthew got on his horse a well, and he took off at lightning speed.

"Let's see how fast you can go," Michaela whispered to her horse, and she forced it into a fast run, following Matthew's every turn. Her mind was racing. What would happen if she was too late? She only hoped that Colleen was able to stop the bleeding.

They finally reached town, and when they reached the clinic, Michaela got off her horse and sprinted into the building. She found a needle and the other things she needed to give stitches, and she fumbled through her cabinets to find disinfecting substances. When she had everything and had put it all in her bag, she took off again back into the woods. She was praying it wasn't too late. That Brian would be alright. That he was still alive.

She found the spot where everyone had gathered. She pushed her way through and sat next to Brian. Matthew told everyone to leave, and to keep searching for Katie. The only ones who stayed were Matthew, Colleen, and Michaela. She gave him chloroform just in case, and she cleaned the wound, and got to work stitching it up. When she was done, she sat back and took a deep, shaking breath.

"Now all we can do is wait," she checked to make sure his heart was still pumping, and that he was still breathing. Over and over again she checked. She rested his head on her lap, and she stroked his soft hair. She whispered softly, "I'm so sorry that this happened..." she continued to stroke his hair, and she began to cry again. Colleen sat down next to her and put her arm around her. She played with Brian's hair for a while. Michaela checked his heart and breathing again, he was still alive.

"What do you think happened?" Colleen asked in an unsure voice.

"I think someone hit him very hard with something..." she explained, her anger rising.

"Who would do something like this?" Colleen's voice quivered.

"I don't know..." Michaela wasn't sure of anything right now, except that she wanted to kill the person who did this to Brian; the person that still had her baby.

Matthew had gone to get the wagon, because Brian couldn't ride a horse. When he arrived back again, he carefully carried him into the wagon, and rested his head back on Michaela's lap. They rode into town slowly. When they arrived, people stood back and gasped, seeing the usually lively young boy looking so lifeless. Some people, like Dorothy, had imagined the worst.

"Oh Michaela!" she rushed over to the wagon as it stopped in front of the clinic. "What happened? Oh…"

"It's alright Dorothy," Michaela said calmly, although she was frightened by the fact that Brian looked dead. "He's fine,"

"Oh thank God!" she sighed in relief. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"Well, all we can do is pray…" she stared off into the sky, her eyes shining with tears. "…pray that Katie's alright…"

Matthew carried Brian inside the clinic, and upstairs into a recovery room. Michaela made sure he was comfortable in his bed, and she stayed awake, monitoring his heartbeat and breathing every so often.

Matthew had gone out to continue to search for Katie, and Colleen had stayed awake with Michaela. "You should go to sleep Ma," Colleen put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of Brian. You need some rest,"

Reluctantly, Michaela went into the next room to sleep, even though she knew she would never fall asleep. "Wake me up if anything changes,"

Colleen nodded and turned to Brian. He was going to be alright. He had to be. And they were going to find Katie. And she was going to be just fine…

What was happening? Her world was falling apart. Her little brother was here in front of her lifeless…

Michaela's mind was reeling. What happened? Her son was lying unconscious in the next room…

Colleen's little sister was kidnapped and still missing…

Michaela's daughter vanished without a trace…

Colleen's father was in another medical clinic in some town…

Michaela's husband was lying in strange clinic in a strange town…

"Why did you do this to us…?" Colleen buried her face in her hands.

"What did an innocent child do to deserve this?" Michaela looked up, questioning God for the first time in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please reivew!_ _I'm getting to Sully, in case anyone was wondering where he was._

* * *

Chapter 10

The men had stayed out all night long looking for any signs of Katie. Michaela hadn't slept at all. She stumbled out of bed and trudged into the next room. Colleen was still awake, sitting right beside Brian. Michaela peered around the corner of the doorway, and saw Colleen sitting there next to him. She was singing to him, and stroking his hair. Softly and gently the words left her mouth. The sight of something so beautiful brought tears to Michaela's eyes.

Colleen finished her song and kissed Brian's head. Michaela wiped her eyes and entered the room. "How is he?"

Colleen looked up suddenly, and quickly brushed away tears. "He's fine,"

"No change?"

"No,"

Michaela bent over Brian and checked everything again. "You're right,"

"What's gonna happen?" Colleen was still looking at Brian protectively. "If he doesn't wake up?"

"He will," Michaela said, more to herself then Colleen. "He will,"

* * *

Matthew came bursting into the clinic. "Doctor Mike!" he called, his voice quivering. "Doctor Mike come quick!"

Michaela rushed down the stairs and into the front room. All color drained from her face. In Matthew's arms was a small, lifeless bundle.

"_Katie!_" she shrieked. She grabbed her from him and pulled her close.

"She ain't breathing!" Matthew was holding back tears.

"No! She's alright! She has to be!" Michaela laid her down on an examination table. She was frantically working to do something, anything to save her baby.

"No...Ma..." Matthew grabbed her.

"Let me _go_!" she was shouting so that people outside could vaguely hear what was going on.

"It's too late..." Matthew lost it. His red face started to leak with tears.

"_NO_!" Michaela shrieked. "NO! KATIE! NO _PLEASE_!" she threw herself onto the table she was laying on and held Katie's limp lifeless body. She tried to shake her awake, but it was useless. "Katie please...wake up please!" she was in complete hysteria. She pressed her cheek against hers. Her skin was cold.

"NO!"

"_Ma_!" Colleen's voice rang inside her head. "Ma! Wake up! Ma!"

"NO!" Michaela's head snapped up off her desk.

"Ma! Are you alright?" Colleen looked at her closer. She was dripping in sweat and her whole body was shaking. "You were screaming...a lot..."

Michaela started to cry, almost near hysteria. "Katie...she was..."

Colleen nearly choked on her words. "Oh Ma!" she embraced her. "It was a dream! A nightmare! It's alright..." she hugged get tightly, not even wanting to imagine the terror her mother had just endured. "It's alright Ma...Katie's fine..."

* * *

Matthew was exhausted. It had been a whole day and night, and no one had seen any sign of Katie yet. Then all of a sudden, Wolf started barking.

Matthew ran to him. "What is it?" he started to sniff around and then he broke out into a run. "Everyone! Let's go!"

Matthew and the others followed Wolf for a long time, then he stopped abruptly. Matthew squinted to see what had stopped him. After coming closer he saw what it was. A small log cabin. Matthew got off his horse, and signaled to the others to keep quiet. He crept towards the house. When he was close enough he peered through the window. His heart leapt with joy. For there, sitting on a rug on the floor, was Katie, playing with some dolls. She was wearing clothes that Matthew had never seen her wear. Katie stopped playing and turned towards the table.

"Mama!" she demanded.

"Oh it's alright sweety," a strange figure walked to her and picked her up. "I'm here now. You don't need your mama," He kissed her cheek.

Matthew felt anger boiling inside him. That was the scum who shot Sully. The soulless man who had beaten Brian into unconsciousness. The damn dirty scum who took Katie, and was using her as his child. His. That baby was Michaela's. He rose slowly and tried to remain calm. He knocked on the front door. The man answered the door, still holding Katie.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, you can tell me what the hell you're doing with my little sister,"

"Excuse me?" the man took a step back.

"Give her to me," Matthew said through clenched teeth.

"This is my daughter! My Maria..."

"What did you just call her?" Matthew stalked closer to him. "You're daughter? Maria?"

"Please sir! You can do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Maria!"

"Fine then," Matthew lunged at him and grabbed Katie.

"Hey!" the man pulled out a gun, and Matthew stopped.

"Put. Her. Down. Now,"

Matthew slowly put her down, and he quickly spun around and kicked the man, knocking the gun out of his hand. He snatched up Katie and ran. Katie was crying now. "It's alright, I've got you now," Matthew kissed her head. He handed her to Robert E. He then mounted his horse and took her back. The rode off as quickly as possible, because gunshots were now being heard again.

"You're safe now..."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's been so long! I had bible camp this week and i had to do counciling and stuff for my little brothers. It's also tech week for the showi'm in so i've been exhousted and yeah...finally finished! I did want to add another part when the man comes back, but i liked the way this ended more. Do you think i should add a second story when he comes back? Please review and thanks for sticking with me! _

_So long, _

_-Michaela_

* * *

Chapter 11

Sully jolted awake. "Katie!" he snapped into a sitting position. "Katie..." he quickly wiped his eyes. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. But it was so real...

He then realized something. He was sitting up. Something he hadn't done on his own in days. He slowly lifted his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. At first he stumbled and fell, but then he straightened out, and walked to the door. It didn't hurt that bad. He opened the door and the sunlight hit his face and blinded him temporarily. When he could see again, he ran to a blacksmith.

"Where is Colorado Springs from here?" the man gave instructions, and Sully practically threw money at him. "I need a horse," baffled, the man showed him the horses, and Sully took one and rode away. "Thank you!"

* * *

Michaela sat back down, still trembling wildly from her nightmare. What she wouldn't give to have Katie in her arms...her beautiful, bright, happy daughter…_I wonder if she's in any pain…_

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Ma?" Colleen asked for the last time.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied, quickly setting aside any more nightmarish thoughts.

"I'm gonna check on Brian," Colleen exited and Michaela sighed deeply.

She kept working at her desk, until Colleen called her up. "Ma! His hand moved!"

Michaela's face lit up and she rushed upstairs to see if he would wake up. She sat down on the bed. "Brian! Brian wake up! It's me,"

His eyes fluttered open. "Ma?"

Colleen smiled and Michaela beamed. "Yes Brian," Michaela kissed his cheek. "I'm here now,"

"Ma...he took her...he..."

"What's wrong Brian? Who took who?"

"Katie…the man…"

"What?" Michaela's heart was being tangled into knots. "What happened to Katie?"

"Ma…" Colleen put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "He just woke up…"

"Yes…" she pulled away. "I'm sorry I just…"

"Doctor Mike!" Matthew burst into the clinic. "Doctor Mike come quick!"

Michaela gasped. "Colleen...that's what he said...what if I go down there...and she's...dead?"

Colleen bit her lip. "You won't know until you go..." she said unsurely.

Michaela got up and rushed down the stairs. When she reached the front room her face changed instantly.

"Mama!"

"Katie!" Michaela's eyes swelled with tears of joy. She took her in her arms and kissed her over and over. "Oh Katie I was so worried..." she sobbed happily.

She went back upstairs. "Colleen! She's alright!"

"Katie!" Colleen embraced her little sister and covered her with kisses.

"Brian..." Michaela sat down again. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better, now that Katie's here,"

Michaela reached over and embraced Brian for several minutes. Colleen sat down next to her with Katie on her lap. Michaela had never been so relieved and happy. She fingered Katie's delicate curls, smiling brightly. Colleen had never seen her face shine with such happiness, except her and Sully's wedding day.

"Ma!" Matthew called from downstairs. "Look!"

She rushed down, and Colleen followed with Katie in her arms. Matthew was standing outside. Michaela rushed out and saw a figure riding towards the clinic. She looked closer.

"SULLY!" she shouted across the whole town.

"Michaela!" Sully leapt off his horse.

Michaela ran as fast as she could. Sully started to run towards Michaela. Her hair flew wildly behind her and happiness shone off her body in glowing radiance. Sully's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his beautiful wife running towards him looking so happy. They ran and ran until Michaela was close enough for Sully to reach. He grabbed her by the torso, lifted her up and spun her around. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed him like she never had. To have him near her again made her the happiest woman in the world. She felt his soft hair again, and his rough cheeks, and his broad chest. He kissed her back, and stroked her long brown hair. He felt her slender figure press against his firm figure, and the two seemed to fit together like puzzle. The two hearts had finally found each other, and they were being connected with a soft ribbon of happiness and love.

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, which were now crystal clear. He looked back at her, and without saying a word, they had just said all that needed to be said. They started to walk back into the clinic, and they could feel the whole town watching them. Normally Michaela would have been disgusted with herself for showing such affection in public, but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was to he was home again. And his heart was hers, and her heart was his. Colleen ran to Sully and embraced him. He took Katie in his arms and held her close to him, his eyes now overflowing with tears of joy. They reached the upstairs recovery room.

"Pa!" Brian shouted from his bed.

Sully sat down on the bed and embraced him. Brian used all the strength he had to lift himself up and hug him back. Michaela sat down next to him, and Colleen sat on the other side of Brian. Michaela placed Katie between herself and Sully, and for the first time in a very long time, Michaela felt perfectly happy. Her world was perfect again.

"Brian," Michaela looked at him closely, still worried about his health. "How did you get that head wound?"

"Well after Sully got shot-"

"You were shot?" Michaela turned to Sully, with the usual look of worry.

"I'm fine, Michaela,"

She was still not convinced, but she wanted to hear what happened, so she turned back to Brian.

"Anyway, after Sully got shot, the man took me and Katie to a cabin. He put me in a bedroom and locked me in. When he finally came back, he was treating me all nice, and he was calling me Nick. So I told him, 'My name ain't Nick!' And he got real mad. He told me over and over that was my name, and that he was my pa. But I said that Sully was my pa. He took me outside started to hit me..." Brian's voice trailed off, and his face cringed at the memory of being beaten. "He was kicking me, and then he took a stick and hit my head, and that's all I remember, till I woke up here in the clinic,"

Michaela looked at Sully with sad and confused expression. Why had this man wanted to call Brian Nick? Why had he wanted Brian as his son? Sully looked back, equally as confused. This was the first time he had heard what happened as well.

"Well does your head still hurt?" Michaela focused back on Brian's health.

"Not really," he said bravely. "Well a little..."

Michaela smiled at him. "As long as it feels better, then that's a good sign,"

Brian smiled back. Katie had fallen fast asleep in her mother's arms. Michaela thought how good it felt to have her daughter fall asleep on her again. Her warm breath on her shoulder, her soft blonde hair tickling Michaela's face. Nothing could have made her unhappy. Except...

"Doctor Mike," Matthew appeared in the doorway. "I hate to disappoint anybody, but that man is still out there, and he's angry. He wants Katie back,"

"But what for?" Michaela stood up, holding Katie protectively. No matter what happened, she wasn't going to let anyone take her away. She wasn't going to let her daughter slip through her fingers into the arms of a terrible stranger. Katie was hers. Her baby. Her precious girl.

"Don't know," Matthew shrugged. "But you better be careful. He'd do anything to get her back, like shooting someone," he looked at Sully.

"Sully!" Michaela suddenly said. She handed Katie to Colleen. "I need to see the injury! I need to examine you," she pulled him down the stairs, and Sully looked back, smiling at the people in the room, shrugging as if to say "You know Michaela,"

* * *

That night they all stayed in the clinic, as Brian couldn't leave. Michaela and Sully shared a bed with Katie sandwiched between them.

"Sully..." Michaela spoke after Katie had fallen asleep looking in his sparkling eyes. "What...how...never mind..." she ended quickly.

"What?" he smiled at her joyously.

Her heart melted. "What would I have done..." her eyes swelled with tears."What would I have done if you didn't come home? How could I ever..." she stopped abruptly, stifling sobs by covering her mouth. Sully sat down next to her, so that he didn't reach over Katie.

"It's alright..." he held her. His precious Michaela. Her strong body shook with pitiful sobs, and each one felt like a dagger in his heart. "I'm here...and I ain't going nowhere..."

For longer then they both remembered, he held her in his arms, and she calmed herself, knowing that he was here, and he wasn't leaving.

"The only thing that kept me going," she spoke again after a period of silence. "Was knowing there was a slight chance that you and the children were still alive, and that there was a tiny ray of hope that you would come back to me, with my sweet, sweet Katie...and Brian..." she broke into crying again, remembering him lying there so lifeless. All the blood spilling from his head…Then she remembered her dream. Katie...

"I had the most horrible nightmare Sully," she breathed deeply, reminding herself over and over that it was only a dream. "Matthew came into the clinic with Katie...and she was just lying there...she felt so cold...I couldn't do anything...I couldn't save my baby..." she stopped herself from tears again and forced a smile."But she's back, and she's alive and well. And she brought her father with her," she moved closer to Sully, not taking a single moment for granted.

Sully, who was a bit disturbed by her dream, especially since he had had the same one, pulled her in closer, not wanting to see her cry again. Michaela was softly stroking Katie's hair and face, and she was smiling, a true genuine smile. How lucky could a woman get?

"How did I get so lucky? I have the most beautiful daughter, a sweet and caring son, and a man who loves me no matter what..." she went closer to him, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you Sully, so much...I would have lost my mind if you didn't come back..."

"I love you Michaela, and there ain't nothing that could have stopped me from getting back to you," he kissed her head gently. "I love you more than I could ever put into words,"

When she had finally calmed down, she looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her gently. Her hands caressed his face, and her fingers ran through his perfect hair. His arms pulled her as close as she could be to him, and played with her silky hair. Passion filled their hearts, and she never wanted to pull away. Sully shivered as her intoxicating breath ran down his neck.

"Ew!"

They immediately pulled away from each other and whipped around. Katie was looking at her parents with playful disgust, giggling wildly. They looked at each other, worried how long she'd been awake, then they looked at Katie, then back at each other, and they burst out laughing.

"My silly, silly girl!" Michaela picked her up and tickled her until she couldn't take it anymore. Sully pulled her away, saving her from another wave of tickles. He kissed her precious little face, and held her face close to his. Her clumsy hands reached out and touched his face lovingly.

"Papa woves Mama," she said, looking back and forth between both her parents.

"You bet I do," Sully smiled. How bright his daughter was! "I love your ma so much, that I'd give her the whole world if I could,"

Michaela was beaming at the beautiful sight. Her eyes were clouded with tears of joy. "And I love your pa so much, that I would walk through fire to get back to him," they exchanged a loving look, then turned back to Katie, who was climbing back into her place in bed between her parents.

"Good," she nodded approvingly. "Katie woves mama, and papa,"

Sully and Michaela looked at each other again, both their hearts swelling with love for their angelic child. "And we love you too," Michaela ran her fingers through Katie's hair and kissed her cheek. She lay down next to her. Sully lay down and put his arm around Katie and kissed her head.

"Goodnight sweet girl," Michaela whispered.

"Goodnight pretty girl," Sully whispered.

"G'night mama. G'night papa," she yawned, and fell right to sleep.

Sully looked at Michaela again. "Goodnight pretty girl,"

Michaela smiled. "Goodnight Sully," she reached over Katie for one final kiss goodnight.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

He stared out the window of that cabin. What had he done? He had killed so many people…all for children that weren't even his. What would they think of him? They'd be so ashamed…

But still there was an empty pit where his heart was. He needed them. His strong little boy and his sweet, little Maria…

He buried his head in his hands. "What have I done?" with that he got up and set off to find them. He knew they were out there somewhere. His dear, dear children. They needed him. He was going to save them.

After searching for a long time, he heard noises. He froze, and peered around the tree, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey Pa," the boy looked up at the man. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost, Sam," the man had short black hair, and handsome features. One hand was on the boy's shoulder, and the other was holding the hand of a small girl.

"Papa!" the little girl looked up. "Hungry!"

The man laughed. "I know Penny," he picked her up and kissed her. "We'll be there soon,"

Anger boiled up inside of him. That was his family, and this scum had stolen it. Without thinking he fired the gun, and the girl fell out of his arms and the man dropped on the ground.

"PA!" the boy shrieked.

"Good news, Dr. Mike," Matthew came into the clinic.

"What's that?"

"That man, who kidnapped Katie and Brian, he's in jail in Denver,"

"Oh," Michaela looked up, remembering those torturous days when she thought she'd never see her family again. "How…did they find him?"

"He shot another man," Matthew explained. "But this time they killed him. He kidnapped the kids and the boy managed to get away and lead people back to the cabin and rescue his little sister,"

"So he kidnapped a young boy and his little sister?" this was sounding all too familiar.

"That's right,"

Michaela sighed. "Who was he?"

"Benjamin Syphes. A couple years back his kids drowned in a pond, his wife left him after that,"

"That's…that's terrible…" Michaela knew it was strange, but she felt sorry for this man. It didn't justify his actions, but now she knew why he had threatened her family. He was lonely. Sully would have done the same if it meant rescuing Katie and Brian.


End file.
